The Trials of Time and Space
by VRDTrio
Summary: Four kids were about to play a board game when they were suddenly transported to the world of Pokemon. Join Jack as he journeys through the world of Pokemon as he tries to find a way to get him and his friends back home. Ash is in the story as the Kanto League Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trials of Time and Space**

I do not own Pokémon or any characters from the shows and games. All rights to those belong to the respective owners.

Characters/ Nicknames:

Jack- Ifrit, age 13

Jack is normally known for his calm attitude, no matter what the situation is. He is loyal to his friends and would help out anyone who asked him to. Due to an accident when he was little, he lost his father, and a few months later he lost his mother in a house fire. No orphanage will take him in due to his "special" talent, which is also the cause of the house fire that took his mother's life, being the fact that he is a Pyro-kinetic. His two best friends, Ryfte and Vexus are the only people who look after him, even when it came to helping him rebuild his house. He lives alone, but that doesn't put a stop to his normally cheerful mood. He can't stand Noah.

Vexus- Frostie, age 14

One of the most popular kids in town. While the rest of the town, including his twin brother Noah, turned their backs to Jack, his little sister and he stayed loyal to his friend. Vexus is known for being the knight of the city, with an icy temper when he is made mad. He doesn't like conflicts.

Ryfte- Ixia, age 13

Cheery and optimistic, Ryfte is often seen as one of the two most popular kids in town. Her childhood friend Jack is one of her closest friends, but is more like a brother to her. She is sometimes too cheerful, especially when something bad involving accusations against Jack arise up from nowhere. She is also known for her short attention span.

Noah- Wolfe, age 14

A trouble maker, and often the cause of the false accusations made to blame Jack. He hates everyone and has the worst temper anyone has seen. His Hatred mainly stems toward Jack as he is the only kid in town to have a special talent.

_Pokémon Centre, Viridian City 3:05 A.M._

Jack started to wake up, only to find Ryfte was in his bed. Trying his best not to panic and get out of bed, he noticed he couldn't move. Every morning had been like this since about two weeks ago. That was when they first arrived in this world. Jack thought back on those events to wonder how this had happened. While thinking about it, he fell back asleep as memories of the events played back in his mind.

_Flashback- two weeks_

It had been a typical autumn day, getting up and going outside to hang out with his friends. Jack was just getting out of his house, running outside in a pair of black jeans, and any T-shirt he grabbed out of his dresser. He also wore a black light-weight jacket over a blue hooded jacket. He had the darkest midnight black hair anyone had ever seen, as well as having one brown and one green eye.

After just exiting his house, he ran straight to the normal meeting place, and found his friends, plus one person he didn't like, inside the club house they made. Ryfte was in her typical outfit, a pink and purple skirt with black jeans underneath, a purple shirt with a heart on it, and her trademark purple hoodless and pink hooded jackets. Her long blonde hair was held back by a pink hair band, and her purple eyes shined brightly. Her older brother, Vexus, was in his normal outfit as well. Vexus wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans and his green jacket. His naturally grey hair was known throughout the community, and his orange eyes looked as if they were on fire. Lastly was Noah, who had a few scars on his face. Noah was in a grey jacket and black pants, with his menacing red eyes closed, and blood-red hair. The fact that no one in the club house liked was that he was the twin brother of Vexus.

"Hey guys, why is that Wolf here?" Jack asked.

"Our mom told me we had to bring him with us so we can keep him out of trouble." Vexus replied, slightly agitated.

"Well, let's at least try not to get into another fight like we did the last time you two were in the same room." Ryfte said, looking back and forth between Jack and Noah.

The two had a history of getting into fights with each other, normally started by Noah. Several of these fights ended in a tie, but every now and then Noah would almost kill Jack. Ryfte and Vexus then pulled out a board game, and started to set it up. However, half way into setting the game up, something unexpected happened. The floor of the clubhouse started to glow. Ryfte jumped up and grabbed on to the nearest person, which just so happened to be Jack. Seconds later, the light enveloped everyone, causing them all to pass out.

Jack came to when he felt someone shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ryfte, and someone else.

"Are you two okay? You know you really shouldn't sleep in the middle of the road." The stranger said, "Come with me real fast so we can call your parents. You're lucky you didn't encounter a wild Pokémon."

"A wild What?" both Ryfte and Jack asked.

"Are you two joking? There's no way you couldn't know what a Pokémon is."

"We actually don't, and who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Professor Samuel Oak, and I have a feeling you two came from the same place that Vexus came from about thirteen years ago."

The moment that Professor Oak said the name Vexus, Jack jumped to his feet. However, Ryfte looked puzzled, almost as if she had no idea who Vexus was.

"You know Vexus? Is he around here?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid he isn't around here. I'll call him and let him know I'm sending you two to him. As for your fist question, yes I do know him. He is the only person I know of who could calm down the Pokémon at the lab on their first visit." The professor stated.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Ok, I'll tell them that, though the one you described as your sister, she seems to have a problem with her memory. I had one of my assistants run a few tests, and she seems to have developed amnesia. She remembers her name and Jack, but can't remember you or anything else from where you came from. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your family while I send them your way." The professor said before hanging up the phone.

Jack and Ryfte were waiting in the professor's living room, waiting to know what was to happen to them when the professor entered the room.

"Jack, Ryfte, I'm going to give you two each a Pokémon, and some poke balls. However, Jack, you will be getting a pokedex as well. In the three poke balls in front of you are three Pokémon; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle."

"I think I'll choose Charmander, but why am I getting a pokedex?" Jack asked.

"Simple, with Ryfte's case of amnesia, I would think giving you a pokedex will be a good idea as Vexus would like for her to stop as soon as she reaches Pewter City to stay with him while she recovers. You on the other hand will have more time to learn about Pokémon first hand if you continue on from there on your own. I might advise entering the Pokémon league challenge as a way for you to do so." Prof. Oak said, handing Jack Charmander's poke ball, five spare poke balls, and a pokedex.

Ryfte started to think, and grabbed Squirtle's poke ball.

"Ryfte, are you sure you want to choose Squirtle?" Jack asked

"I'm sure, and I'm going to do my best to recover. Just one question though, what does amnesia mean?" Ryfte asked, causing Jack and Prof. Oak to fall over

"You might want to take it slow as you head to Pewter City, as to hopefully get her up to speed with her current situation, and remind her of who she is and her past." Prof. Oak said.

Thirty minutes after explaining the concept of Pokemon battles and catching them, Jack and Ryfte left Professor Oak's lab, and started towards Viridian City.

_Route 1, ?'s desperation_

A girl at least age twelve was running, trying to escape the people following her. Her Purple hair shined in the light as she sensed the people she was running from. Having been abducted from her home in Saffron City for her immense psychic abilities, she continued to run. Pretty soon she sensed people approaching, but they were not like the people after her. She ran to them for help, sensing a power similar to her own in one of the two people. Only a few minutes later, she bumped into the two, accidentally tackling one of them.

_Back with Jack and Ryfte_

Jack had just finished his second capture, and was looking at his pokedex to check out his team. His Charmander, Blaze, Had just gone up a few levels, and had helped him catch a Pidgey, and a Nidoran(F), which according to the pokedex, was normally never found on Route 1. He had just heard some noise from nearby when he was suddenly tackled by something. When he looked to see who tackled him, he half expected to see Ryfte. Instead, Jack saw a girl he had never seen before. She had purple hair, and her eyes were also a stunning purple color as well.

"Please, you've got to help me." She said clinging to him as if he was the only other person in the world.

Ryfte, who was watching became both confused as to why she was feeling the second emotion, which was jealousy of someone clinging to her best friend.

"Ok, I'll help you, but can you at least tell me who you are?" Jack asked

"Alright, my name is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to the respective owners.

_Previously:_

_Jack had just finished his second capture, and was looking at his pokedex to check out his team. His Charmander, Blaze, Had just gone up a few levels, and had helped him catch a Pidgey, and a Nidoran(F), which according to the pokedex, was normally never found on Route 1. He had just heard some noise from nearby when he was suddenly tackled by something. When he looked to see who tackled him, he half expected to see Ryfte. Instead, Jack saw a girl he had never seen before. She had purple hair, and her eyes were also a stunning purple color as well._

"_Please, you've got to help me." She said clinging to him as if he was the only other person in the world._

_Ryfte, who was watching became both confused as to why she was feeling the second emotion, which was jealousy of someone clinging to her best friend._

"_Ok, I'll help you, but can you at least tell me who you are?" Jack asked_

_Currently_

"Alright, my name is Sabrina. I'm the Saffron City Gym leader's daughter" The girl said, "Before you do introductions, I need help. There are people following me that kidnapped me from my home. I managed to escape, but not without them finding out. They will catch up to me at any minute."

"Alright then, we'll leave introductions for later. Do you have any Pokémon on you?" Jack asked

"Only a Kadabra." Sabrina said, taking out her poke ball.

"Good enough, then get behind me. I think your kidnappers have arrived." Jack replied as five men in black uniforms with a red R approached the three teens.

"Hand over that girl and nobody gets hurt. With her powers, Team Rocket will take over the world." One to the men said. Jack assumed he was the leader of the strangers.

"How about you turn around and walk away before you get burned." Jack growled.

"Alright then, you asked for it kid." The man said. All five of the men threw out a poke ball, calling out three Rattatas and two Zubats.

"Bring the heat, Blaze! Pidgey, Nidoran(f) I choose you!" Jack yelled out as all three of his Pokémon emerged from their poke balls.

"Kadabra, I choose you!" Sabrina called out as her Kadabra took the field.

"Bubbles, I choose you!" Ryfte called as her Squirtle joined the others.

Sabrina had no trouble taking out one of the Zubats with her Kadabra. Ryfte and Bubbles were having no problems either. Jack on the other hand was not having much luck. His Pidgey had taken down the other Zubat, but was poisoned, so Jack recalled it. Nidoran had been taken down, but due to her ability, Poison Point, the Rattata that knocked her out was poisoned. Only Blaze remained, but was up against two Rattatas.

"Give it up kid. This fight is ours, and so is the girl." The leader of the men said, almost laughing.

Jack thought about what he could do, as his options were limited. Blaze's health was getting low, and all Jack could see at that point was red. His anger was starting to get the better of him. Jack's hands burst into flames, catching the leader of guard. The flame on Blaze's tail grew as well. Sabrina looked at Jack's hands, and remembered what her dad told her five years prior.

_Sabrina's flashback_

"_Hey dad, do you remember when you told me about how there were other abilities like our psychic powers?" Sabrina asked._

"_Yes, and you wanted to know the one I left out." Her father stated._

"_Exactly! You said there were none left on the world for me to have to worry about ever running into, but I want to know as a boy in my dream last night was controlling fire." She said, surprising her father._

"_A boy in your dream controlled fire? Well, he is what we used to call a Pyro-kinetic. Pyro-kinetics are similar to us in a way that they can bent fire to their will, but the difference is that it takes a lot more for someone like them to control their ability. I doubt you will ever meet one anywhere except for in your dreams."_

_End flashback_

Sabrina looked in awe as she watches Jack's battle. She could tell Jack was having problems with the fire that had burst from his hands. However she couldn't tell what Jack was thinking.

Jack was still able to articulate his thoughts, as he could tell he only had two options left. His two options were to surrender or amplify Blaze's fire power. Jack knew he couldn't surrender, as that would put Sabrina Back in the hands of her kidnappers. On the other hand, Jack was afraid he might hurt Blaze if he amplified Blaze's power. Seeing no other choices left, Jack decided to amplify Blaze's flames. Even though Blaze's flames had already grown from his ability kicking in, Jack focused hard on amplifying his partner's flames. Doing so almost caused Jack to lose what little control he had. Blaze's tail flame turned blue, giving Blaze more power than he originally had. Blaze took down both Rattatas, using one more **Ember**.

"You're not normal. Our boss would be pleased if someone of your power joined us. Both you and that girl would be unstoppable in our ranks." The leader said.

"Not happening. Blaze, send them packing with **Ember**!" Jack said, using his power to amplify the fiery attack Blaze launched at the men even more than earlier. The result of this amplification sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the men yelled as they flew off.

Jack nearly collapsed due to not having full control of his power. As he calmed down, the flames on his hands extinguished themselves. Jack then noticed Blaze about to faint, and rushed over to catch Blaze as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Blaze, you did a good job. Take a nice long break, you deserve it." Jack said as he returned Blaze to his poke ball. Sabrina and Ryfte walked over cautiously, as they had no idea if Jack could control the fire that was on his hands earlier.

"Jack, that was so cool!" Ryfte said, jumping up in one of her cheery out bursts, "You were all like, shooting fire out of your hands and totally surprised those creeps. You surprised me too by doing that, but that's not the point. Since when have you able to do that?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well. My dad said the last Pyro-kinetic died before I was born." Sabrina stated.

"Well, Ryfte won't remember this due to her amnesia, but I've been able to do this for years. When my flames first came in, I couldn't control them, and still can't. Earlier today we were about to play a board game with two other people when we were surrounded by a weird light. Next thing I knew, we were here in this world, and Ryfte had received a mysterious case of amnesia." Jack explained as he recalled the events leading to his current situation.

"So you came from another world?" Ryfte asked

"So did you Ryfte." Jack said, sitting down for a minute.

"Well, Viridian City isn't too far from here. We should go to the Pokémon center to get our Pokémon healed. Jack, as I would like to get to know more about your ability, I'd like to join you on your journey. If you'll have me, that is. I can even help you learn to control it. I had my father as my teacher, and he taught me to control my psychic powers." Sabrina stated.

Jack looked at Sabrina, and couldn't help but notice a bit of a blush on her face. He stood up, and put a hand on her head, causing her to step back out of shock.

"Good, at least you don't have a fever. Running around as much as you have, what with escaping your kidnappers could easily raise one's temperature. I know this as a fact. Due to my Pyro-kinesis, people have to subtract 30 degrees from my temperature to be accurate. Also, I would like it if you were to join me on this journey. Traveling this world might be more fun when you have someone to talk to." Jack explained, "With Ryfte having to stop in Pewter City to be with her brother, who somehow arrived in this world thirteen years before us, I would truly like it if you joined me."

"Thank you for letting me. And also, I have no need for introductions anymore as you said Ryfte's name and she said yours." Sabrina stated, "Any ways, let's get started moving. I'm sure you'd like to get your Pidgey cured of poison soon." All Jack could do was nod his head in response.

With that in mind, the trio made their way to Viridian City. They walked for about three hours, eventually making it to the Pokémon center. Once inside, Jack noticed that there was a woman with pink hair behind the counter talking to a cyan blue police woman. As Jack, Sabrina, and Ryfte approached the counter the officer turned around.

"Stop right there, kidnapper." The officer said, pointing a finger at Jack.

"Kidnapper?" Jack asked, turning to look at who the officer was pointing at.

"I'm talking to you, buster. You're in big trouble for kidnapping the daughter of the Saffron City Gym leader." The officer said, grabbing Jack by the collar of his jackets.

"How could I have kidnapped her? I just met Sabrina on Route 1 when she was escaping from some people who kidnapped her. I even battled them to keep her safe from them. They were calling themselves something." Jack explained.

"Oh really?" The officer asked, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Sabrina grabbed the officer's hand and looked her in the eyes, "It's true, Officer Jenny. Jack and Ryfte here helped me out by protecting me. The ones who kidnapped me from my home were part of Team Rocket."

When she heard that, Officer Jenny released her grip on Jack, who collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. If there is anything I can do to make up for this misunderstanding, please let me know." Officer Jenny apologized.

A thought popped into Sabrina's mind.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but is there a phone I can use? I need to call my dad and let him know I'm safe." Sabrina stated.

"There is one over there. I'll go with you as I need to ask your dad if you can write me a report." Officer Jenny said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!" Jack jumped to his feet. "Who do I ask to check my Pokémon?"

"That would be me." Said the pink-haired woman. "I take it that this is your first visit to a Pokémon center?"

"Yes, as well as the first day I've ever seen Pokémon." Jack said while rubbing his head. "Then again, I almost wonder how Vexus felt when he arrived in this world."

"That explains why it was the first day you've ever seen a Pokémon. Anyways, I'm Nurse Joy. I'll take your Pokémon for a few minutes. I'll call you once I've given them a check-up." She said, taking Jack's injured Pokémon into the back of the center.

**Hey everyone, I'm D of VRDTrio. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am planning on throwing a few surprises into the story in the near future. I'm also going to make a list of the Pokémon each character has with them next chapter. I would like to hear your ideas on what Pokémon Jack should catch next, as well as for Ryfte and Sabrina. Please read and review, as I would like to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: D of VRDTrio here. I don't own Pokémon. All rights belong to the respective owners.

_Previously_

"_Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!" Jack jumped to his feet. "Who do I ask to check my Pokémon?"_

"_That would be me." Said the pink-haired woman. "I take it that this is your first visit to a Pokémon center?"_

"_Yes, as well as the first day I've ever seen Pokémon." Jack said while rubbing his head. "Then again, I almost wonder how Vexus felt when he arrived in this world."_

"_That explains why it was the first day you've ever seen a Pokémon. Anyways, I'm Nurse Joy. I'll take your Pokémon for a few minutes. I'll call you once I've given them a check-up." She said, taking Jack's injured Pokémon into the back of the center._

_Currently_

Two weeks passed by pretty slowly. Since Sabrina was staying in Viridian City until her father arrived with some gear for her to use, Jack decided to wait there for a bit. During his stay at the Pokémon Center, Jack taught Ryfte about who she was, registered for the Pokémon league challenge, learned about the different types of Pokémon. Jack also learned about different status conditions from Nurse Joy. Everything was peaceful, all up to that moment he knew was coming. Even though he was asleep, Jack started a mental countdown. Impact in 3… 2… 1… WHACK.

Jack woke up, only to find he was lying against the wall on his back. He got up, right as Sabrina and Nurse Joy came in.

"Well, maybe next time we should have Ryfte sleep in a different room." Nurse Joy said, motioning to a very flustered Ryfte.

"I could have told you that." Jack replied, "After all, having her climb into my bed each night, just to throw me into the wall the next morning is a really rude awakening."

"Sorry, but I don't like it when I wake up with someone under me." Ryfte apologized.

"Noted, and I would like to say that I have some good news. My dad called two days ago. He said he couldn't leave the gym, but sent some gear for me in the mail. It will arrive sometime this afternoon." Sabrina stated.

Jack had already gotten up of the ground, and walked over to Sabrina. "That is good news. Anyways, after breakfast, I'm going to fish in the lake we passed on the way here. I'm going to try to catch a couple water types." Jack said, grabbing his jackets. He walked out of the room with Sabrina, as Nurse Joy had motioned for both of them to leave the room. Jack thought about how kind people had been to him in the past two weeks. "You know, looking at how people have been treating me here makes me not want to go back home."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Back home, I have a nickname that causes everyone to run the second someone says it. The people in the town I'm from use it as their warning that I'm heading into town. They call me Ifrit. A name I don't wear with pride." Jack said sadly.

"Why would people be afraid of you?" She asked, trying to help Jack out.

"It doesn't matter now. The past is the past, and that is where it will stay. I may not wear it proudly, but that is a story for another day." Jack replied. His thoughts went back to the day that caused him to be called Ifrit, still haunted by the memories of the effect of his Pyro-kinesis awakening. Sabrina pulled Jack toward herself, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know I can't fix your past, but don't think about not going back home. That's where you were born. Until you find a way to get back home, and even after you go back, I will accept who you are. You saved me from Team Rocket, and I am your friend." Sabrina said softly, calming Jack down. Jack fought hard with himself to keep himself from crying.

About an hour later, Jack, Ryfte, and Sabrina were in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria. Jack had a bowl of cereal, two apples, a bowl of grapes, and a glass of orange juice. Sabrina, who was seated across the table from Jack, had a fruit salad and a cup of tea. Ryfte, who was on Jack's right, had a stack of ten blueberry pancakes, three pieces of bacon, an omelet, and a glass of milk. Sabrina sheepishly watched Ryfte start to eat her food, and turned to look at Jack, who was surprisingly calm.

"No matter how many times I see her do this, I will never get used to seeing her eat this much." Sabrina sighed, "How are you able to stay calm when she is eating like this?"

Ryfte stooped eating for a minute. "It's because Jack has seen me do this before. I don't remember it myself, but Jack told me that after Vexus, who is supposedly my older brother, and I helped Jack rebuild his house, we had a big dinner. My mom, who I don't remember, always treated Jack like he was a family member, and had him over for dinner. Apparently, it was during that meal that Jack had his first time seeing me eat like this." Ryfte stated, and then went back to eating. Jack nodded, and finished his meal by putting the two apples in the back pack Prof. Oak had given him.

"Well, that answers my question, though I do want to do one thing today." Sabrina said in between bites of her salad, "I have to do some shopping, so I need to ask you some questions Jack."

Jack looked Sabrina in the eyes. "Alright, what do you need to know?" Jack asked. Sabrina had almost finished her salad by the time Jack replied.

Sabrina finished the last bite of her salad before answering Jack's question. "Don't worry about the questions right now." She replied, "They can wait until this afternoon. Besides, while you are out fishing, I'm going to take Ryfte with me for a little bit of clothes shopping. I need to get a new outfit as I have been in this since I was kidnapped. I could use a new outfit."

"Ok, I can understand that." Jack stood up, "Have fun you two. I'm off to go fishing."

_Route 1_

Jack was sitting at the lake, his line already in the water. He had been there for over an hour, and wasn't getting a single bite. Just as he was about to reel in and call it quits, he saw his bobber go under. Jack quickly began to reel in, wondering what he had hooked on the line. When he finally pulled the hooked Pokémon out of the water, he was surprised at what he saw. There on his hook was a little pink Pokémon that reminded him of a cat. Jack pulled out his Pokedex to see what it was.

_Mew, The Mirage_ _Pokémon: So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide._

Jack put his Pokedex away, and was about to call out Blaze when he noticed that Mew was injured. _Who did this to you?_ Jack thought, not expecting an answer.

"_Some humans… Calling themselves… Team Rocket. I don't have… enough strength left… to get away."_ Mew said, with a feminine voice, to Jack in his own mind. Just then, two people came into focus. They were on a boat, but were definitely wearing Team Rocket Uniforms. Jack grabbed Mew in his arms, and ran behind a tree. Jack heard them get close enough for him to hear their conversation.

"I know I saw it over here." One of them said.

"Then start searching, Butch. We must capture that Mew for Giovanni." The other said in a female voice.

"I know, Cassidy, I know. With Mew serving Giovanni, Team Rocket will be one step closer to ruling the world. I'll search this area of the lake you search the other side of the lake." Butch said, getting out of the boat.

Jack knew he couldn't make a run for it with Mew in plain sight. He had to think, and planning wasn't his forte. Suddenly, Jack thought of an idea.

"Mew, I have a plan to get you out of here, but I need to ask you for your permission. Since I'm guessing you read and spoke to me in my mind earlier, I'm going to assume you are a psychic type. As things are right now, I can't make a run for it with you in plain sight." Jack stated, "If I were to catch you in one of my poke balls, I might be able to get you away from here without you being spotted. Is that okay with you?"

"_Yes… I can… accept that."_ Mew said weakly.

Jack took out an empty poke ball, and tapped it on Mew's arm. Mew turned red, and was sucked inside. The poke ball didn't even struggle, and the red dot in the middle stopped glowing. Then the poke ball began to glow. When it stopped glowing, Jack noticed it had changed color. Where it was originally red was now light purple. The bottom had changed to being pink. The black line in the middle of the poke ball was now red. Jack sat surprised by this turn of events, all up until he heard the boat return.

"Did you find it yet?" Cassidy asked. Butch shook his head.

"No but I just saw a light come from behind that tree. My guess is that it is Mew." Butch exclaimed.

_Crap!_ Jack thought, as he put Mew's poke ball away. He quickly called Blaze and Pidgey out, and got ready for battle. Butch came around the front of the tree while Cassidy snuck up from behind Jack. Butch turned to where he had seen the light come from, only to get an **Ember **to the face. Butch fell backwards, and Cassidy grabbed Jack.

"Hand over that Pokémon you caught a minute ago right now." Cassidy demanded.

Unknown to Cassidy, Jack's Pidgey dived down to hit Cassidy. Cassidy heard it coming, and narrowly dodged Pidgey's **Tackle**.

"If you're talking about a light from earlier, that would have been me letting Blaze out of his poke ball. Blaze use** Ember **and Pidgey use **Tackle**." Jack said.

Jack's Pokémon did as instructed. Cassidy managed to avoid Pidgey's attack, but was hit by Blaze's **Ember**. Jack recalled both of his Pokémon and ran as fast as he could back to the Pokémon Center.

_On an island somewhere in the Sinnoh Region_

A lone Pokémon awoke from its sleep. It floated off the ground and looked at the sky. It then spoke out loud in a feminine voice using its telepathy.

"_Mew's been captured by a human"_

**Team lists**

Jack:

Lv.12 Charmander (Blaze)

Lv.8 Pidgey

Lv. 10 Nidoran**F** (Sophie)

Lv. 5 Mew (Melody)

Ryfte:

Lv. 13 Squirtle (Bubbles)

?

Sabrina:

Lv. 20 Kadabra

**Hey everyone. R of VRDTrio here. Please leave a review and your thoughts on who should catch what Pokemon. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: R here, and I'd like to start out by saying that VRDTrio does not own pokemon. All rights go to the respective owners.

_Previously_

"_Hand over that Pokémon you caught a minute ago right now." Cassidy demanded._

_Unknown to Cassidy, Jack's Pidgey dived down to hit Cassidy. Cassidy heard it coming, and narrowly dodged Pidgey's __**Tackle**__._

"_If you're talking about a light from earlier, that would have been me letting Blaze out of his poke ball. Blaze use__** Ember **__and Pidgey use __**Tackle**__." Jack said._

_Jack's Pokémon did as instructed. Cassidy managed to avoid Pidgey's attack, but was hit by Blaze's __**Ember**__. Jack recalled both of his Pokémon and ran as fast as he could back to the Pokémon Center._

_On an island somewhere in the Sinnoh Region_

_A lone Pokémon awoke from its sleep. It floated off the ground and looked at the sky. It then spoke out loud in a feminine voice using its telepathy._

"_Mew's been captured by a human"_

_Currently_

Jack made it back to the Pokemon Center, barely able to catch his breath. Sabrina and Ryfte were still out at the time, and Jack had to talk to Nurse Joy. He ran over to the counter, and rung the bell.

"Nurse Joy, I have an injured Pokemon that I just caught." Jack explained, "The real trick is that it is no ordinary Pokemon. When I used my Pokedex to identify it, it said it was a pokemon considered to be a mirage." This statement caught Nurse Joy's attention.

"A Mirage?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. Can we take this conversation to the back, as I don't want to cause a commotion when I show you what Pokemon it is." Jack stated.

Nurse Joy nodded, and led Jack to the back.

_Lake Verity chamber_

Mesprit was contemplating what she wanted to do. She had been bored for a long time, and her brothers were both busy. Mesprit was about to go pester Uxie, which always happened when she was bored, when Cresselia arrived. Cresselia's wings shimmered beautifully as always, and twice as much on a full moon.

"_Mesprit, we need to do something. Mew was captured by a human." Cresselia said, purely concerned._

"_Don't worry about Mew. I was watching through the emotions of both Mew and the Trainer." _Mesprit explained to Cresselia,_ "The trainer was a rookie, and was more worried about protecting her from some bad people. If you want, I will accompany you to go see if she is alright."_

"_I would appreciate that." _Cresselia cooed, "_Who knows, if I find the trainer worthy enough, I just might let that trainer catch me as well."_

Mesprit giggled as both Cresselia and herself left for the Kanto Region.

_Back at the Pokemon Center_

"So that's why you have Mew." Nurse Joy stated.

"That's the entire truth. I had honestly been trying to find some water types so I could become more familiar with a variety of Pokemon, when I had somehow caught Mew on my line." Jack said, still concerned.

"Mew is officially yours, as it was your poke ball that it was caught in." Nurse Joy explained, "However, I would keep this information just between you and a select few. Mew is a very hard Pokemon to find, let alone catch. If people knew you had it, there would be a lot of people who would try to battle you specifically for it, or even try to steal it."

"Like Team Rocket, who want it to give to their boss. I believe they said his name, but I was more focused on keeping Mew safe, that I forgot to pay attention." Jack stated.

A few hours passed by, and Jack was headed back to his room. Next thing he knew, he was getting grabbed by two girls, and dragged by the legs in the opposite direction.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"Time for you to come with us to the boutique." Sabrina said, "I figured you might want to keep your main look, but I want to get you a couple new things. For one thing, I think blue isn't your color."

"Nope. His color if any would have to be red. Besides, with him being a, um, you know what, I would think that he belongs in red." Ryfte piped in.

"Great." Jack sighed, "At least let me get my Pokemon from Nurse Joy. I was going to take a nap until you two got back, but seeing as you're here, I can stay awake. Did your gear arrive yet?"

"Yes, and I have everything ready to go already." Sabrina replied, "After you face the Pewter City Gym leader, we will start to work on helping you control your Pyro-kinesis."

"Then let's get this over with. I kind of want to continue down the road today. Besides, I have a surprise for you two later." Jack said.

_Route 2_

After a good hour at a boutique, the trio left Viridian City. Jack couldn't find anything he wanted to catch, but Ryfte had. As odd as it was to be seen in Kanto, Ryfte had spotted a Sentret. She hastily grabbed Bubbles' poke ball, and a spare one.

"Bubbles, I choose you!" Ryfte yelled, throwing the poke ball. Bubbles emerged from its ball, and stood before the Sentret. The Sentret jumped out of shock.

"Bubbles, use **Tackle**." Ryfte called. Bubbles Charged at the Sentret, who was still shocked. The attack hit, but Sentret stood its ground. The wild Pokemon used **Defense Curl**, and followed it up with **Tackle**. Bubbles was knocked back a bit, but was relatively weakened by the hit.

"Ryfte, be careful. That Sentret is stronger than Bubbles, not to mention that it landed a critical hit." Jack yelled, trying to give some advice to Ryfte. Ryfte ignored Jack's advice, and thought of a new plan.

"Bubbles, use **Bubble**, and follow it up with **Tackle**." Ryfte called out.

Bubbles did as instructed, and blew bubbles from its mouth. After the bubbles had been shot out, it charged at Sentret once more. The bubbles connected, and made the Sentret lose focus in Bubbles long enough for it to get hit by Bubbles' **Tackle **attack. Sentret fell to the ground, and Ryfte saw her window of opportunity. She threw the spare poke ball, and just barely managed to hit Sentret on the tail with it. Sentret glowed red, and was sucked inside. The poke ball shook hard, while all Ryfte could do was watch with hope that it worked. After three minutes of shaking, the ball went still, and a soft sound was heard, signaling that Sentret was caught.

"Yay, I caught a Pokemon!" Ryfte said, jumping for joy. She ran over and picked up the poke ball, and walked back to Jack and Sabrina. "Did you see that? I caught a Pokemon, my first catch." Ryfte almost tackled both Jack and Sabrina.

"We watched you the whole time, and I am impressed. Maybe if your brother will let you, you can take the Indigo League challenge alongside Jack." Sabrina softly stated, "You might even be able to become Jack's Rival eventually."

"You think so?" Ryfte asked.

Sabrina nodded, "I'm a psychic, Ryfte. I don't think so, I know so."

Ryfte jumped around, thinking about her future, as a trainer walked up searching for something.

"Excuse me, but have you all seen a Sentret around here?" the trainer asked.

"Yes we did. Why do you ask?" Jack asked.

"I've been following it, trying to catch it for about three hours until I lost it in the grass a half hour ago. Can you tell me where it went?"

Ryfte threw the poke ball in her hand, and out came the Sentret. The trainer nearly fell over when he saw it.

"No way, I was beaten to the catch." The trainer then sighed, "All that work for nothing."

"Don't give up on yourself that easily. There are more out here somewhere. Besides, this was actually Ryfte's first catch." Jack said, watching Ryfte return Bubbles and Sentret to their poke balls.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I know! Since we're both trainers, let's have a battle." The trainer stated, pointing at Ryfte. Jack stepped in at that point.

"Both her Pokemon are pretty tired right now, so I'll be your opponent." Jack said before turning to Ryfte and Sabrina. "Ryfte, how about you go with Sabrina to help her find a Pokemon to catch. If we run into Team Rocket again, it would be a wise idea to be ready for them."

Sabrina and Ryfte nodded, and ran off to go searching. Jack turned back to the trainer.

"I hope three on three works for you, cause I'm using all three of my Pokemon." The trainer said, grabbing three poke balls from his belt. Jack took two off his belt, and one from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Fine by me, but I would like to know who I'm battling." Jack said, taking ten steps back. The trainer did the same.

"My name is Carter, and I'll choose first." The trainer said, "I choose you, Pinsir!" Then Carter threw one of his Poke balls. From it emerged a huge stag beetle, which Jack assumed was Pinsir.

"Alright, this might be tough. Sophie, I choose you!" Jack said, throwing out his Nidoran's poke ball. Sophie appeared on the field, ready to go.

"Pinsir, use **Vice grip**." Pinsir's horns glowed as it charged at Sophie.

"Sophie, dodge and use **Tail Whip**, then follow it up with **Scratch**." Sophie tried to dodge, but was too slow.

Pinsir hit Sophie with **Vice grip**, and it did a critical hit. Lucky for Jack, Sophie's ability poison point kicked in, poisoning Pinsir. Unfortunately, Sophie couldn't take the hit, and fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"You're down one, so choose your next Pokemon." Carter boasted.

Jack threw out Blaze's poke ball. "Bring the heat, Blaze!" Blaze appeared on the battle field, and looked at Pinsir.

"Blaze, **Smokescreen.**" Blaze then released a big black cloud to cover the field.

"Pinsir, **Seismic Toss.**" Pinsir rushed towards Blaze, but missed his target.

"Blaze, **Ember." **Fire shot from Blaze's mouth, and hit Pinsir head on, combining with the damage of being poisoned, causing Pinsir to collapse. When the smoke cleared, Carter recalled Pinsir and sent out a Rattata. Blaze's claws started to glow, and Jack checked his pokedex, to see what move it was.

"Rattata, **Super Fang.**" Rattata charged at Blaze, teeth glowing.

"Blaze, counter with **Metal claw.**" Blaze threw his claws at Rattata to stop it, and both Pokemon sustained serious damage, but Blaze was barely standing, while the Rattata stood strong with its injuries. Blaze's tail flame grew, and Jack knew this now to be Blaze's ability.

"Blaze, use **Ember.**" Blaze shot the attack, managing to just barely hit Rattata, but the hit was a critical hit. However, both Pokemon collapsed.

Carter and Jack called back their Pokemon, and carter sent out a Magikarp.

"Carter, I want you to swear that you won't say a word about my next Pokemon to anyone. I had to catch it to keep it safe from Team Rocket, but I want you to not tell a soul about me having this Pokemon." Jack stated before throwing a purple and pink poke ball. "Let's go, Melody."

A flash of light came from the poke ball. When it died down, Melody floated down to the field. Carter stood wide eyed as he looked at the Pokemon Jack just called out, the legendary Mew.


	5. Chapter 5

V: We of VRDTrio do not own Pokemon.

_Previously_

"_Carter, I want you to swear that you won't say a word about my next Pokemon to anyone. I had to catch it to keep it safe from Team Rocket, but I want you to not tell a soul about me having this Pokemon." Jack stated before throwing a purple and pink poke ball. "Let's go, Melody."_

_A flash of light came from the poke ball. When it died down, Melody floated down to the field. Carter stood wide eyed as he looked at the Pokemon Jack just called out, the legendary Mew._

_Currently_

Carter was surprised to see Mew, especially since hardly anybody had ever seen one.

"Hey Jack, if I win, I'd like to get Mew instead of prize money." Carter said, hoping to win.

"Sorry Carter. You can't have Melody." Jack replied, "She had a run in with Team Rocket, and I had to catch her to keep her safe. I promised to protect her, so I intent to keep that promise. Plus with Melody being a psychic type, she can help me with a specific problem of mine."

At that moment, Jack hadn't noticed Sabrina and Ryfte walking up behind them. While they were away, Sabrina had caught a Mimejr. The two were carrying three eggs, and one was going to be given to Jack. When they got close to Jack, Sabrina saw Mew and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Sabrina nearly yelled, "Jack, how did you manage to catch the legendary Mew? Hardly anyone has ever seen it, let alone catch it."

"Long story cut short, I saved it from Team Rocket when I caught it on my line while fishing. Now, are you ready to continue this battle Carter?" Jack asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Magikarp, use **Tackle.**" Carter said. Magikarp could only flop about due to a lack of a pond. Melody turned to Jack, who was looking at the sad sight.

"Melody, I don't know about you, but I feel sorry for Magikarp. Can you please help it out by ending this with **Confusion**?" Jack asked Melody. "_Okay, and I feel exactly the same was. I can do that._" Melody responded in Jack's mind. Her eyes glowed blue as she turned back to face Magikarp, and lifted it with her psychic power. Then, Magikarp fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes, ending the battle.

"Awe man, I lost." Carter sighed as he returned Magikarp to its poke ball.

"You did fine, Carter. This is the first time I battled an actual trainer instead of some Team Rocket grunt." Jack explained, Melody curling into a ball in his hood.

"Same here, and most people always pay with prize money when they lose. Since I don't have any, I'll give you this instead." Carter said, handing Jack a nugget.

"Whoa, it's so pretty." Ryfte stated, right before skipping off toward Viridian Forest.

"Thank you Carter and I hope we meet again. I might have trouble against you next time." Jack said.

About two hours later, Sabrina and Jack were walking through Viridian Forest, looking for Ryfte. Ryfte came bouncing up, with a small yellow Pokemon on her shoulder. Jack and Sabrina stopped, and Ryfte did the same when she reached them.

"Hey guys, look what I caught. I believe it is called a Pichu." Ryfte said, unaware of who was following their group.

Suddenly, two people jumped down from a tree, landing in front of the group. It was Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket.

"Alright boy, hand over Mew now." Butch demanded.

"I think not. Melody stays with me." Jack said, Melody poked her head out of Jack's hood. Jack was starting to get angry.

Cassidy looked at Jack, and felt something in her heart change. She had never felt like this before and the warm feeling felt really pleasant to her. She had a hand on her poke ball already, but she didn't want to fight for some reason. Watching Butch try to attack Jack pulled her into action, giving her an answer as to what she was feeling. She threw out her poke ball, revealing a Drowzee.

"Drowzee, stop Butch with **Disable.**" She said. Drowzee complied, and stopped Butch, who was now feeling betrayed.

"Cassidy, what has gotten into you?" Butch yelled at her.

"I can't do this anymore. I figured out why my heart suddenly stopped me from fighting these people. I can't do it. So I am quitting Team Rocket. Drowzee, send Butch flying with **Confusion**." Cassidy said, and Drowzee did so.

Sabrina stayed alert, and watched as Cassidy broke Drowzee's poke ball. Cassidy then grabbed the stuff she had been carrying around, and pulled out a bottle of dye. "You're free now, Drowzee. You were my Pokémon when I was in Team Rocket, and since I am no longer a member, I decided to release you." Cassidy said, smiling at her former partner. The Drowzee looked sad, but at the same time happy.

"What made you have change of heart?" Sabrina asked, giving Cassidy some normal clothes. Jack ran behind a tree while Cassidy changed clothes.

"Well, looking at that boy you are travelling with made my heart change, and I think I might like him." Cassidy said, her face turning red.

"Here, you might be better off if you get help with dying your hair." Sabrina said, taking the dye from Cassidy. Jack stayed behind a tree, listening in.

"Since you just quit Team Rocket, I'm going to assume you have nowhere to go." Jack stated bluntly, "You can come with us, just be sure that you can hold your own."

"Thank you. As you probably heard, my name is Cassidy. Please, just call my Cassie." Cassie said.

"I knew that from when you attacked me by the lake on Route 1. My name is Jack. You already know Melody, since you and Butch had injured her. Sabrina is the girl assisting you right now, and the one with the Pichu is Ryfte." Jack said as he returned Melody to her poke ball.

"It is nice to meet you." Ryfte piped.

"Under different circumstances, I might have been less alert about you just changing sides, but after having been kidnapped from Saffron City by Team Rocket, I stayed alert." Sabrina explained.

It was about seven in the evening by the time the group had made it to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Cassie had dyed her originally blonde hair pink, and had also caught a Caterpie while in Viridian Forest. When the group of four walked into the Pokemon Center, Jack was surprised at who he saw. Now being about 27 years old, Vexus was sitting in the main lobby with a little girl on his lap. Jack assumed this girl must be Vexus's daughter. Jack walked over to Vexus.

"Hey Vex, long time no see." Jack said, getting Vexus's attention, and stirring the little girl.

"Yeah it has been hasn't it?" Vexus asked, "Anyways, I see you have a full crowd of girls travelling with you."

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I'm guessing this little girl is your daughter." Jack said.

"You would be correct. This is Alicia." Vexus stated before turning to Ryfte, "It's good to see you again Ryfte. I heard from Professor Oak about you having amnesia, so I'd like for you to stop here and spend some time with family to try to get your memory back."

"What do you mean, and how do you know me?" Ryfte asked running to hide behind Sabrina.

"Ryfte, this is your brother, Vexus." Jack explained, "This is where we part ways for now. But since I'll be in Pewter City for a few days, I'll still be able to see you."

"Okay, you did say I would be stopping here." Ryfte said, walking up to Vexus.

A few days went by fast, and Jack had been caught off guard twice. First time was when Cassie, Sabrina and Jack had been leaving the Pewter Museum. Ryfte had registered for the Pokemon League challenge, and had beaten Pewter City's Gym leader Brock on her first try. She then challenged Jack, who soundly won thanks to Melody beating Bubbles. The look on Vexus's face when he found out Jack had Mew was priceless. Second time Jack was caught off guard was when he fought Brock, who had a one Pokemon rule. Jack had used Blaze, and he lost to Brock's Onix. It was night, and Jack was on his way back to the Pokemon Center after training in Viridian Forest. During his time training, both Blaze and Sophie evolved. Blaze became a Charmeleon, and looked even more fired up for battle. Sophie became a Nidorina, and looked like she had more power. As Jack approached the center, he was stopped by Melody, who was curled up in her favorite place, Jack's hood.

"_Daddy, wait a minute._" Melody said, "_I sense a couple powerful Pokemon nearby, and I know who they are."_

Just then, Cresselia floated down, her wings shimmering, and Mesprit floated down beside her.

"_Halt human, release Mew at once or face the consequences._" Cresselia demanded. Melody got out of Jack's hood, and looked at the two Sinnoh legendaries.

"_Daddy will do no such thing."_ Melody replied, "_He caught me to protect me from bad people._"

"_Exactly what I told her, but she wouldn't listen to me. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack. I watched the whole thing through your emotions, and I must say I am impressed._" Mesprit commented, "_I am Mesprit, the emotion Pokemon. I have been bored, so I would like to ask to join you on your journey. You may catch me without a fight, as I'd rather not make a disturbance at this time of night._"

"Okay then, Mesprit. I will accept your offer. Welcome to the team." Jack said, taking out a poke ball and throwing it at Mesprit. Mesprit was sucked inside, and the poke ball wobbled twice before stopping with a soft sound signaling the capture was successful. The ball glowed, like Melody's did, but ended with a different look. Mesprit's poke ball was pink on both halves, and had a purple line in the center.

Cresselia was appalled. Her friend had been captured of her own free will, and now this human had two legendary Pokémon.

"_Why not join us as well? At least you will get to have fun. Not to mention daddy takes good care of us._" Melody stated. Cresselia pondered this question Melody had asked her.

"_Alright, I shall accept your offer._" Cresselia replied, turning to face Jack. "_However, know that if you treat me any differently than you treat Mew, you will not live to see another day._"

Jack looked scared at that point. "I promise you will be treated the same way. I treat all my Pokemon the same." Jack said as he threw a poke ball at Cresselia, who was sucked in to it. The poke ball shook a total of two minutes before it stopped. The ball glowed, and changed colors. The red was changed to light blue, the white to yellow, and the black line turned pink. Jack picked up the two poke balls he had thrown, and walked into the center after Melody returned to his hood.

Once inside, Jack was spotted by Cassie and Sabrina. The two ran up to him, and almost tackled him in a hug.

"Where were you today?" Sabrina asked, "We saw a note saying you were going out, but you were gone all day."

"I was out in Viridian Forest training my Pokemon." Jack explained, "I didn't want people to start swarming me about having Mew, and now I have to be even more careful."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Just about ten minutes ago, I was stopped by two Pokemon. Both of them were legendary Pokemon." Jack said, almost concerned. " I just caught Mesprit and Cresselia."


End file.
